Destiny
by HiddenSerendipity
Summary: Operation F.U.T.U.R.E. centered When Sally Sanban turns 10 years old she learns somthing about her grandmother's past that changes her destiny and the world's future. Being completely revised
1. A new journey starts

Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

Ten year old Sally Sanban sat in her old grandmother's rocking chair. She had gotten a call from her grandmother early on the morning of her tenth birthday to come over as soon as she can. Her grandmother was a kind old lady she always had a story about when she was a girl Sally always loved her made up stories. Sally sighed and looked out the window. When the war between boys and girls started her grandmother was a ten year girl like she is now. The war has left the world in ruins the few boys that remain are hiding and even the girls are unsafe. She remembers her mother always telling her that Margaret made this world to be prefect. As she looks out the window she only sees a world of pain and suffering _was this that prefect world? _Sally thinks to herself. As she stands by the window her arm against the window she whispers "no this is the opposite of prefect... " 

"That's why this has to stop..." Sally jumped turning around to see her grandmother standing at the doorway watching her. Her grandmothers eyes where full of wisdom of her 85 years but they also held years of pain and sorrow from the bitterness of war.

"But how grandma how can we stop this?" the small girl asked. Her grandmother sighs sitting down into her chair Sally with by her side

"Sally remember those stories I told you about when boys and girl fought against adults together?" Her grandmother asks Sally nods the stories the fairy tales she knew that could never happen nor will they ever. Looking over as her grandmother as she stands up and takes a box from her drawer.Sally had seen the box once before it was a old wooden handcraft box with a silver lock. Sally knew that her grandmother kept the key on her necklace. Her grandmother slips the necklace off and unlocks the box. As she did an old picture flutters to the floor as Sally picks it up she gasps softly.

"Well Sally" her grandmother said "They are true" Sally could hardly believe but as she looked at the old photo in her hand she knew it had to be true. The photo was of her grandmother as a girl she looks just like Sally does now. It was her 10th birthday party and her friend's three boys and a young girl were standing around watching her. Kuki had opened her last gift the same handcrafted box that was now sitting on her lap. A boy short with blonde hair cut in a bowl fashion is placing the necklace with the key around her neck. The others a bald boy in shades watches as the necklace was placed around her neck a warm smile on his face as looks at the two kids. The other boy short and chubby wearing a pilots cap with a 2 written on it looking like he was going to make a joke about something. The last person was a girl a pretty dark skinned girl with her hair in a braid and wears a red baseball cap though her eyes are partly hidden my the hat you can tell she is rolling her eyes and a here-we-go-again look on her face. They were her friends her teammates in battle... against adults.

"Wow" Sally whispers after all these years of thinking they were fairy tales and all along they were true. "Those boys they were your friends your teamates something that I thought I would never see".

Her grandmother nodded "They were my best friends they fought evil adults all over the world we were Sector V. One of the best teams the Kids Next Door ever had we also one of the last of many generations of the KND to fall." She sighed her purple eyes full of sadness. "You see Sally when I was eleven years old the KND fell under attack of Margaret she had found a way to raid the Moon Base and though the whole KND fought even with our high amounts of kids and our 2 by 4 weapons we failed. The moon base was set to blow up in a matter of minutes done after we knew we had lost it was a desperate measure to keep Margaret from getting to the highly powerful weapons and large lasers kept on the base. So then all the operatives were trying to escape. It was a mess Sally an awful mess. She sighs up one that moon base was the last time I saw my teammates." And though she did not say it out loud she thought _it was the last place I saw the love of my life... _

_----------------Flashback----------------------_

_The sound of yelling, running kids, the moans of the wounded, and the loud air piercing sirens the Kids Next Door Moon base was full of these noises. The kids are running towards the docking bay all ranging ages 8-12 years. The moon base is set to blow in five minutes. Numbuh 3 age 11 is limping along trying to keep up and not be left behind.. She looks around she was shot in the leg with a blaster. Her wound was not big but it hurt. She felt operatives brushing by her then one pushed her to the ground in their rush to the ships. She moaned she could hear ships taking off leaving her behind she cried this was the end she would be left behind for sure. Then she felt warm arms wrap around her and pick her up she turned and smiled seeing Numbuh 4 standing behind her. He smiled and took her arm leading her to the docking bay the few ships that remind were filling fast there was room on one of the ships that was leaving for one more person. Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4 one could go if one other stayed behind. _

_After a moments thought Numbuh 4 spoke "Take her she wounded and need medical help" A boy on the ship nodded grabbing her _

_"but Numbuh 4!" she shouted her eyes wide in fear _

_"go Numbuh 3 go you need to get out of here we will meet again someday I promise! But before you go there's something that I need to tell you I always..." he was cut off as the ship shut the door and took off. _

_----------------End Flashback----------------------_

Kuki snapped back in to present time. She saw her granddaughter looking up at her still a little confused but at the same timestarting to understand. She sighed looking her granddaughter in the eyes "Sally you are ten years old I think its time that that Margaret rein of terror comes to a end" She spoke again "There is a small group of boys that are rebelling against Margaret's rein. And I have learned that an old teammate of mine is the leader of the group called the Boy Next Door. Sally you are the granddaughter of one of the operatives that was in one of the finest sectors that ever was in the Kids Next Door I know that you can do the task I am about to give you" Sally nodded after all this time she started to understand her grandmother better she was one of the best and now she felt proud to be her granddaughter. "Sally this is a risky operation you are to gain Margaret's trust by becoming one of her soldiers then steal one of those rifles and had it over to the Boys they had hopefully reverse-engineer it to change things back to the way they were.

Sally looked a bit scared. "But grandma I don't know how to fight I'll never make it!" the girl said a scared tone in her voice. Her grandmother only smiled

"dear you don't have to learn its in your blood you're a great fighter I have seen you kick peoples buts before and your are great at it." A moments silence showed that a bridge had been formed between the two generations. Both held on to the same dream now it was up to one to grab it and chase the dream. Sally took a deep breath she made a choice and was ready to tell it to the world after this moment her destiny will changed forever...

"Grandma I am ready I will do it and I will make you proud"

"My dear Sally your already have"

* * *

Ok that's the end of this story the ending is a little lame but it added some drama. I saw Operation F.U.T.U.R.E five times this week and I loved it. I reposted it so it was easier to read now. This was going to be a one shot but since I have be ask to continue I will! 


	2. The sign

Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

Sally Sanban took a deep breath as she stood in front of Margent's castle. Her light purple eyes look over the huge castle. She was getting more scared every second. She had told her grandmother that she was ready for this but was she truly ready for the task ahead for her. She look a second breath as she spotted forward she could not back out now to much was depending on this mission she sigh _I wonder if this is how my grandmother felt during a mission she thought _her heart was racing as her stood at the castle doors as the guard did a laser scan to make sure she was a girl. She was lead into the castle were her mind raced with different emotion happiness, worry, fear, hope, and a tiny bit of bravely was running in her mind. She looked around It was even larger on the inside a bunch of girls wearing white and pink uniforms walked past her giggling about something she did not care about that she cared more about what the girl were caring around with them. Girl rifles long bright pink rifles. Sally's eye's widen the rifles were a cause of all of this and she was going to stop it.

She was taken to an office after a few minutes of waiting her was placed in chair in a room. A girl around maybe fifteen years old turned to place her. The girl was tall with thick blonde hair flowing to her waist. "So you want to join Margent's all girl army" the girl started Sally only nodded too scared to speak for two reasons. Reason one this girl was big and Two she did not to blow her cover. The girl spoke again her brown eyes glaring at Sally making her think that she was look right though her. "Well just because you are girl does not mean that you are good for this army" Sally nodded again she knew what she meant. "So or the next few days you will be tested to find were you would be good" She hand her some paperwork to give her teacher in one of her classes. Sally sighed _great I join an evil all girl army and I still have to go to school! _

Sally soon learned that this was not normal school she learned that at this school was to learn how to fight and use the girl rifle. She spent about a month in training she was place in advance area of the army because she was believed to have "high potential" As time past she learn who the whole army worked and wrote it down with the idea to hand it over to the rebel army when the time she was worried she could be caught early but she still hoped and as she dreamed of a wold were boy and girl could play together her worries melted away. One day she would meet the people she would later aid when they tried to take the army head on.

It was a normal day at the base Sally was sitting in on of her least favorite class Why Boy Don't Belong in This World 101 when she heard a cry from the main hall below. "Boys Next Door Battle stations!" She jumped at the sound of a rocket going off and the swish of Jetpack. She grabbed her girl rifle as the other girls did a raced outside some girl screamed "were under attack!" Sally stood there rolling her eyes thinking _yea I think we know that. _She did not fire at them but watched them intrest there was a small number of them 10 or so of them shooting at them with slingshots and simple weapons basically Sally could tell that they had no chance now. Some girls were sending rifle fire and some boys got shot a turned to girl. Sally hated the sound fighting and slipped out of the fighting area she could still hear the boy's cries as the battled. Sally sighed she could not bear this so she ran into the library and shut the door hiding in the books she sighed. _I hate fighting and yet I have to I starting to think I am not right for this mission I wish I could get a sign! _

Well Sally ask for a sign and got it a two large books fell from the large bookshelves and landed on her head. She gave a sharp cry of pain as she rubbed her head she picks up the first book. Her light purple color eyes widen as she read the first title that read How To Built A Girl Rifle and the second title War and Peace she smiled that was not a sign she did not know what was. She smile placed the two books in her bag and ran back to her dorm room. The room was empty mostly likely because they were trying to send all the girls out as guards after the attack. She hurried over grabbing all of her stuff and placing it in her bag then she skipped in to the changing room and changed into her nomral clothes. She sighed her grandmother had given her old shirt from when she was a girl to her as luck sadly the shirt was to big her rolled up the sleeves to her shoulders and head out they would know that she has gone soon and go looking for her soon.

Sally looked back at that castle on last time then she turned around a head towards the Boys Next Door HQ it was time that this nightmare was ended once and for all.

* * *

Ok this chapter was a bit shorter and this was bit of a boring chapter its kind of chapter that goes before we get to the cool stuff. I was a little bored doing this chapter and so it's a little lame.

Hikari-sama: I love Sally to! I was hope for an Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E fanfiction for a while but then I thought what the heck I'll make one! I like that blonde guy too! They never did give him a name. He and Sally do make a very very cute couple so I'll be adding that! He is going to be in the next chapter for sure. –Glomps the boy-

J (silence) Quill: You only saw a part of it? That stinks. Yea when it's fresh in you mind it easy to write. I did change it so It was easier to read on the first chapter I mostly will change this one around a little later. Yea I hate it when people don't make new paragraphs it makes it near impossible to read. I am going to update very soon because the next chapter was part of the epode it also holds one my favorite Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E quotes.


	3. Welcome to the KND

Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

The sounds of her own two feet running the hot bare ground and the gasping of her own breath was the only sounds that Sally could hear as she ran towards her new destination. _Well these boys sure know to find a good loction_ she thought as she ran her hand across her forehead the blazing hear was hot enough to cook a egg. She looked around there were no trees to go under for shade no streams to drink ice cold water from. She look up at the sun already she was ready to head back and it was not even noon yet! She eyes wandered as she looks for and signs of any kind of life. Not just human life. As she limped across the heated ground she sometime thought at she saw a water fountain or a large ocean. She pushed that away _no I have to be focused on my mission if I don't who knows what will happen to the future!_ She blinked was she still amazing things or was she seeing the Boys Next Door base. She stood there trying to figure it out then she smiled she was here.

"Let me thought I got important information for the rebellion!" she demanded

"Who are you I've never seen you around here before" a boy asked we he was wearing a full football uniform as he looked at her in wonder

"You got to trust me... Is that new a Friends Forever Rainbow monkey?" she said as a saw a boy holding on of the cutest toys ever

"Got you" the boy holding the doll, said _betrayed by a stuffed toy great move Sally _her mind rang out

"Uh oh" was all she could get out before the hat she was wearing was pull of showing her long hair

"Is a girl get her!" a voice rang out and the started to charge her

"No wait" she started I knew I would be no use but she had to try

"Hold up!" a old voice rang the moment it did the boys stopped and turned around

A old man around her grandmothers age 85 or 86 years old came in a large spider walker came in looking down at Sally with a hard glare

"What do you want _girl_" the old man said in a hard tone

"I... I came to help" she started barely getting my voice back

"You think we need a girls hand? Well no thanks I all ready got one" the old man said showing his right hand has long pink fingernails

"But Girls and Boy used to fight adults together" she spoke again

"That's only a story parents tell little boys to help them sleep at night" a boy with half sunglasses and a blonde colored mohawk spoke up

"But it's true tell them you used to fight along side girls" she said turning to the old man

As the old man place his glove back on "that was a long time ago" he said a bit of a sad tone in his voice

"what's your name girl?" The boy with the mohawk ask her a bit shocked at her bravery

"Sally Sanban my granny fought along side him against adults and I came to help so boys and girl can play togehter again just like my granny remebers it" Sally finished a bit of dreamy tone in her voice

The old man look down at her after she was done "you really are numbuh 3's granddaughter a dreamer now go home it's to late for your help it's to late to dream." He said softly

Sally felt warm tears run now her cheeks "fine have it your way" she said sniffing then reached in her bag and pulled the girl rifle.

"she has a girl rifle run for cover!" a boy cried as all the boy but the boy with the mohawk ducked

_Man what a bunch of babies_ Sally's mind said as she hands over the rifle to the old man "here I brought it as a gift I thought you could revrese inger it to stop the girly affects. Then she turns and walks out.

Sally's lets the tears flow as she walked to the exit I did what I can down it's up to them "you are just going to let her go?" she heard a voice say. Sally thinks that its was a mohawk boy again but then again why should she care? Then something was said that caused her heart to leap it was the same voice as before.

"Well forget you! Boys and girls can work toghter starting now!" Then footsteps coming closer and somoe calling her name.

"Girl! Sally wait!" a warm hand on her shoulder "No you want to join the Boys Next Door?"

"No!" the old man called as he locked the girl rifle "not the Boys Next Door the Kids Next Door!"

Sally turned around her eye large and bright as the boy with the moehawk wiped a from his eye.

So Sally anmd the moehawk boy turned back heading into the main area the boy speaks again

"My names Andrew welcome to the Kids Next Door Sally"

* * *

Ok chapter three is up! This on was more speaking then basic writing. The boy with the moehawk name is Andrew. All chapter after this is done in his POV ((point of veiw)) The first and last part is not in the show but the rest is from the show. Trust me there is going a little romance in the chapter. 


	4. Of crushes and regret

Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

Andrew blinked watching as the newest member of the Kids Next Door worked. He never thought he would ever see the day he was going to be working with a girl and here he was sitting next to Sally as she tried to work out some of the bugs on a handmade girl rifle. When he remembers that he was staring at her he turned away. As long as could remember he was against girl and here was on aiding them in battle. Then again he was never known a girl like Sally she was as brave as any boy that he has ever known. She tapped him on the shoulder as he was fooling around with an unfinished rifle. He turned around as she hand him a finished one to him as he grabbed it slipped between the two kids hands and he reach down he grabbed something but it was not the rifle but _Sally's hand_ they stood there a second in shock and then they all broke apart a little bit of a blush on their faces.

"I'll um.. go put the rifle with the others" he spoke at last he still was blushing at little Sally nodding not turning to face him as he hurried out of the he did not see Sally turn around to face him she was also blushing then when she knew that he was out of the room she giggled. As for Andrew he was mumbling to himself as he was placing the rifle on the shelf "What was that back there? And why do get that weird feeling I am around her? I don't get it!" he mumbled then someone spoke from behind him.

"I think I do" the voice spoke up Andrew jumped and turned around to see numbuh 4 standing behind him.

"Oh. Numbuh four I did not see you come in Um.. how much did you hear?" he ask he face turn warm

"Well I heard about all of it and I did see what happened back there but the only thing I did not hear was you answer your own question" the old man said

"I wish I had a answer for that" he said "And what's to so funny?" the boy asked as he heard the old man chuckle

"It's easy I had the same problem when I was about you age you have a little crush on Sally that's all" the old man said

Andrew jumped at the answer "me having a crush no... no way!" he said and get his face was turning a little red at the thought

The old man chuckled "refusing the thought of a crush it is one of the first signs of love" he said watching Andrew's face grow redder and redder "When I was about your age I also had a little crush on a girl in my sector she was a very sweet girl but I was scared that she would not like me the same way I liked her so I did not tell her before I knew it was too late and I lost contact with her I never told her and you know what? To this day I wonder what would have happened if I told her. The lesson is here boy that life is full of chances and if you do or don't take them can change how destiny comes out to so take the chance ask her out while you still have the chance because if you don't you will regret it and I don't want the same thing to happen to me to happen you." 

"Do I have to ask her now?" Andrew said looking at him

"Now? No you can ask her when your ready just do it even if the answer is no you will never think _what if_ the rest of your life now you in back in there I think she will wondering were your are" with that the old man gave the boy a shove into the next room. Andrew stood there a second a bit dumbstruck then he walk back to were Sally was sitting. "What took so long?" Sally asked as Andrew sat next to her. "What? oh numbuh four wanted to see me a moment that's all" as they went back to work the words of numbuh four rang in Andrew's head.

------------------------------Later that Night-----------------------------------

Andrew sighed after a long day work they were done they have made 149 full operational girl rifles and now they were ready. "So the rifles are ready now all me have to do is have Hank modify the rifles into boy rifles right Sally?" There was no answer "Sally?" he asked again then he turned around to see that Sally was laying out on a chair fast asleep. Andrew smiled and picked Sally up gently trying not to wake her and brought her down to her bunker. As he put in the bed and pulled cover up he stood and watched her sleep so sweet and innocent.

He smiled "good night Sally you earned it"

* * *

Ok chapter four is up and running it has some Sally/Andrew in it but not too much.

J (silence) Quill: Well since chapter 3 was part of the episode so it did sound a lot like it. Thanks!

Hikari-sama: Yup well I had to give the kid a name and Andrew just seemed to fit I don't know why. This chapter has lots of Sally/Andrew


	5. The Battle for the Future Part 1

Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

Andrew, Sally and all the other KND stood around watching as Hank worked with the Girl rifles. As the short round boy stood the rifle in hand as he mumbles something he tells everyone to step back. Andrew crosses his fingers this was about the fifth time they have tried to modify the rifle all came out as failure and they need these rifles soon so they could take Margaret down for good. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Sally she glance at him a big smile on her face. He could feel his cheeks warm so he turned back to the rifle modifying. After on last call to stand back Hank sent a shot of the rifle at the rainbow monkey doll that they had used to get Sally's true identity after all the smoke cleared there instead of a rainbow monkey was a football. The sound of loud cheers filled the room Andrew felt someone hugging him when he realized it was Sally they both drew back in shocked surprise. They both started to turn red.

"Its time to go beat that old hag!" Andrew cried

"Together!" Sally cries fist raised they cheers of the boys was cut short by a earthquake

"Well time is something we don't have because Margaret's castle is head this way" Richard called as the huge castle came to view

"Traitor! she lend Margaret here get her!" David cried as the boy started to charge Sally

"No I would never..." Sally started her eyes wide

"Stop!" Andrew called stepping between Sally and the charging boys " Margaret must have tracked her here but there no way to change that down" he stated

"And we are running out of time!" Sally spoke a bit of fear in her voice

"Wait did you say that we're running out of time?" Numbuh 4 spoke at last

"Um.. Yes" Sally, said a little confused

"Then we're going to have to get some more" the old said giving a look to Sally

Sally grinned understanding what he meant

-----------------------------------------------A few minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------

"Alright troops here's the plan Margaret will be here in a minute and we will face her in a full out charge" Andrew spoke after a few minutes of planning

"What! That's nuts charging them would be crazy not all the rifles modified!" Hank spoke shocked

"Yea but its only to buy time so Sally and Numbuh 4 can raid the castle" Andrew started again trying to fight the rising shocked voices

"And if I can get the time machine and go 75 years in the past to the day that this nightmare started and spot this horror before it starts" Numbuh 4 said looking over all the kids "I will not lie to you these so a dangerous mission some of you my become girls or may not come out of battle alive so if you don't want to do this you can leave down and not one would blame you" the old man finished watching to see if and would leave.....

Not a boy moved...........

"Alright troops get ready for the fight of the future get suited up and be ready me and Sally will leave right after you do so go in there with everything you got!" Numbuh 4 finished with that and brought Sally into a different room so the boy could get ready. Before the left Sally ran out and gave Andrew a large hug and she whispered something thing to him.

"You be careful out there" she whispered

As he pulled her off he whispered

"I will I promise"

* * *

Ok it's chapter five and it was going to the whole battle but I would have been a pain to read. And I had to put some stuff from the epiode in here but not much. And did Sally and Andrew share a moment? And I did not even mean to type it like that. That's funny ok two more chapters to go. And I just checked the cartoonnetwork schedule and on Sunday September 12th at 10:00 am eastern time. they will be playing Operation F.U.T.U.R.E! 

InsaneLynx: Yup very cute and full of fluff! And there is a little bit here!

J (silence) Quill: Lots of fluff! Thanks I am glad you like it!


	6. The Battle for the Future Part 2

Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

* * *

Andrew looked over at him team around forty-four boys and one girl lined up ready to battle the boy stood weapons locked and ready for anything. As the huge castle came closer and closer the boy stood by the doorway Andrew saw Sally out of the corner of his eye he saw her mouth the words "good luck" before she disappeared from view. He turned back this was there only chance to make things right again Sally had got them this far. Now it was time to finish what numbuh four had tried to finish a long time ago "Oh... boys will you come out and play?" they heard the old woman call As Andrew climbed out of the base he yell up "alright we will play but remember boys play rough" On that signal all the boy flew out starting a full out attack on the castle the old lady only laughed at them 

"You call this a army!" she laughed

"Eat acorn Margie!" one of the boys called as he hit her head on.

The old lady growled angry as she sent out fifteen girls all with small laser cannons "fire at will!" she screamed.

At that moment all the cannons fired missing the boy as the gave battle cries and started to turn the girls into girls after a few hit Andrew could see the look of shock on Margents face he could also see numbuh 4 and Sally heading towards the castle at full speed. His attention turn back to the battle as he heard Margent laugh as he looked up he new his worse fear had come true....

"The girlify cannon It's operational!" his voice rang out and with that the cannon sent out a large blast head right at the BND/KND headquarters

"repeat we have breach in sector...." The message was cut off and the sound of giggles filled the radio

"We have to retreat!" Richard called to Andrew

"No we have to give Sally and numbuh 4 more time!" Andrew protested they are so close they will to give up now

"I'll give them time!" a voice called this time it was Hank

As the few boy left tried to charge with all they got they did not very far the ray start turning them all into girl so there was only one left.... Andrew was left standing alone. As the boy stands they're trying to think of things that boy like then he saw

The cannon landing on his and then he blacked out as he changed into a girl.

"ANDREW!" Sally called as she saw the leader boy turn into a girl

"We are almost there" numbuh called 4 told her

"Grappling Hook away!" she yelled as a huge hook on the end of a fishing pole flew thought the air and they both were pulled inside. As the two entered the castle the headed on their way.

"Yes I did I made a boy free world" Margent laughed evilly

"You made a mess" numbuh 4 yelled as he jumped swung on a lamp and jumped down on Margent as he landed he felt his old bones crack "aw... my back!"

"What are you doing here!" she cried still not seeing Sally hanging high above her

"Getting help" he old man said firmly

"From where if you have not noticed there are not boys left!" she said coolly

"Not where... when" then the sent the time machine and disappeared

"Little good that will do I just follow you" she started towards the time machine then Sally jumped down breaking the time machine

"How's that for girl power!" she said her light purple eye burning with strength and pride

* * *

Later on....

Sally Sanban ran from the collapsing castle she was tired and bruised from her battle with Margent but it was over now _thank god_ Sally thought I _think if I ever here the words boy free world again It will be to soon As_ she looked around the boys that had been zapped were turning back to their genders that they born as she smiled as she saw Andrew waking up rubbing his head. She grinned in pure delight. "Andrew!" she yelled running over to him and hugging him **hard **

"Huh? What? Sally?" he asks she helped him up she whispered the words that he had been waiting to hear.

"Andrew it's over it is finally over" the girl said a huge grin on her face

"Yea that's great at least the world is a peace something that may people thought would never possible...... Hey were is numbuh 4?" He asked Sally's face went from happy to worried in a few seconds

"I am not sure" she said "come lets find him" she said grabbing his hand she lead the now blushing Andrew to find numbuh 4

They found the old man laying on the ground slowly waking up when they found him Sally rushed forward helping the old man.

"Numbuh 4 wake up!" Sally cried shaking the old man gently

"Huh? Kuki?" he mumbled the sound of the name cause Andrew who was now standing by Sally to raise and eyebrow and Sally eyes to widen in shock she turn to Andrew and whisper

"Kuki was my grandmothers name" as he nodded though she tell that he still did not understand fully. She shook him again "no I am Sally remember?" then the old man sat upwards understanding what time period he was in. He stood up smiling

"I guess I had a bit of a rough landing after flying thought the time stream oh. Well at least its over at last" the old man started he looked over at Sally and Andrew's confused looks

"What! Are you two going stand there all day or are you going to find the rest of your with me come on!" then the old started off

"Well I guess we should follow him" Andrew said shugging this was all weird and confusing but then again when were their lives not confusing?

Then the two kids started to walk with the old man to a new world and a new destiny as they did Sally grabbed Andrew's hand and kept it Andrew looked over at numbuh 4 who was trying to hide his laughter. The boy only did what he thought was right and he firmed his hand with Sally's more then looked over at the old man and only said

"Don't you say a word"

END

* * *

All right the story is over! Sorry I bet a few of you were expecting a huge battle scene but I suck at making battles so I made it a little weird sorry about that but I kinda made it better with adding that tiny bit of fluff at the end of the story. I decide to have a little fun with Andrew in this chapter yes I am evil to him but I like it I am so sorry about the long wait I started school and I had homework! Yes there is one more chapter coming up the epilogue!

_Chapter 5 of Destiny has gotten the most reviews for one chapter then I have ever gotten for a single chapter thanks for all that have been reviewing! –Glomps all of the reviewers-_

J (silence) Quill: Yup Sunday I saw it I got up a 7:00 got sugar high by 7:30 so I could not go back to sleep and saw it by ten. Thanks this one of my favorite chapter I wrote so far! I love fluffiness fun to write fun to read!

Jasikaermine: Thank you here is the update you ask for!

InsaneLynx: Thank you so much I will try!

Ahhelga: Yea the do look cute together don't they? I am glad you love it!

Hikari-sama: Thanks! I love cuteness!


	7. Epilogue a new beginning

**Destiny **

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door

((Here is the epilogue I hope you liked the story! Look for Operation T.I.M.E the second part of this series coming soon!))

* * *

All 380 kids that aided in the battle against Margent sat in seats under a huge oak tree. After the defeat of Margent numbuh 4 thought that is was it was the time that the KND came back so after a LOT of planning the day had come. First the kids would called up and get their numbuhs then a large party to celebrate then the kids would meet their team and head off to their new base with their teammates. Sally looked over a Andrew who was looking up at the sky bored and waiting for the process so start and he saw her looking at him she turned away but she felt a bit of a blush come on to her face and she could not help but notice that his eyes were the same beautiful blue as the sky above as she tried to shake that feeling off she could help but think...

_What's going on with me? This happens anytime I am around Andrew...... _

Then celebration started it when all right when their name was call they were up in a heartbeat and got their numbuh it went all right right. Soon the time came went Andrew's name would called so when it came close the five kids held their breath as it came closer. Sally closed her eyes remembering her last name was close so she sat and waited.

"Sam Poe!"

"Drew Qui"

"Terrance Raven!"

"Norman Salvias!

Sally blinked wait did they skip her? She glance over at him it was true they had forgotten her name after a few seconds the rest of the kids started to mumbled in confusion about it as the mumbles of wonder continued but numbuh four did not stop and kept going at the same speed. Soon after about two hours 375 kids got their new numbuh's. Yup only 376 four names were skipped Andrew's, Hank's, Sally's, and Richard's names were skipped over as the kids fooled around at the party the five kids sat to the side.

"I don't get it why were we skipped over?" Hank ask glancing around at the kids sitting on the table

"I have no idea but whatever the reason we will find out" Sally said looking over at him 

"Still it was weird something tells me that numbuh four is planning something" Andrew said

"Aw.. come on Andrew You know that the old coot is planning something" Richard said

"Yea but what?" Hank's reply was the only one that came

* * *

As the four kids think about this you can see numbuh four watching from the baloney above as he watches a second person an old woman comes in behind him.

"Reminds you of our graduation huh Wally?" the woman asks

Numbuh four jumps turning around to see her he smiles and nods "In a way yes just like ours expect that we all gotten our assignments and there are no girls pulling the boys into the dancing floor" then he smirks at her "Remember that Kuki?" he asked

The woman giggles then steps out of the shadows showing 84 year old Kuki Sanban smiling softly "how could I forget?" she says Recalling grabbing Wally's hand and dragging him to the middle of the dance floor all those years ago. Then she joins him at the balcony smiling at her little granddaughter as she looks down she says "I see that she has made some friends that's good and is it just me or is that boy with the moehawk giving her the look?"

Numbuh four looks over at the kids noting that Andrew was staring at Sally out of the corner of his eye. He smiles before says softly to himself.

"Heh just like me at his age"

"What's was that Wally?"

"Nothing Kuki"

After a bit of a silence Kuki spoke again "So.. The message was delivered?" she spoke at last glancing at Numbuh four.

"Yup the others are coming as soon as they can...."

"That's good it will be nice to see the others again after 75 years...."

_Yea 75 years... all this time I still wish that I told you the truth before it was to late but it is now_ he thought glancing at the old woman smiling the same way that he remembered happy, warm, and with out a worry or care. Then when saw what she was smiling at he also had to smile then he laughed and he turned to Kuki and said

"Yup that is your granddaughter Kuki"

Looking below you can see that Sally had grabbed Andrew's hand and lead him out to the dance floor then as they watch three others ((guess who?)) join them.

"So are those four the new..." the first a man with a British accent said but he was cut off by Numbuh four

"Sector V? Yup those four are so much like us at their age" he said

"Abby would hope so I mean they are our grandkids" the only female of three new people said

"Yea they are great kids, very GRAND kids" the other male said laughing

"Man! Where does he come up with this stuff still!" Abby asked

"Hoagie you better chill out they might hear us or at least Richard will" numbuh four said looking over the edge and though most of his attention was on Sally and Andrew, Richard was glancing over that way.

"So.... What's the plan?" asked Abby

Wally was about to speak when Nigel took the lead as he always had in the past "Alright here's the plan"

Wally smirked at that _same old Nigel_ he thought

* * *

Below and back at the party the rest of the kids were finding out what their new sector was the four other's were sitting outside watching the full moon rise higher in the sky. As they looked out thinking about the day's events they head towards the large tree that they had the graduation earlier. 

"Well this is it" Andrew started trying to keep a strong voice

"Yea" Sally said

"Man this stinks their has to be a reason but what I wish we had a sign" Hank said then he to a wrong step he slipped and fell over as he did he knocked over a small bush and the moonlight was just right to see a ladder leading to the top.

"Mr. Dumb luck" Richard said helping as he helped Hank up

"Not dumb luck Richard dumb skills" Hank said a huge grin on his face

"So... You think we should up" Andrew said looking up

"Sure but whose going first" Sally asked then seeing the boys were looking at her she mumbled

"You guys can't be serious"

"Ladies First" Richard teased

"It will be fine Sally we will be right behind you" Andrew said

"We will?" Both Richard and Hank said at the same time then seeing Andrew's glare nodded

"Don't worry I got your back" Andrew said with a smile

Sally suddenly felt safe nodded and started climbing the old ladder. The moment they started to climb it seemed like they were at the top.

"Alright I can see it you guys woah!" Sally called down

"What is it Sally?" Hank called up

"It seemed like and old treehouse but it looks it's been empty for years," She said looking around hearing boy's as they tried to get to the top

"Ow! Hank stop pushing!"

"Well if someone was not so slow I would not have to....."

"I heard that!"

Sally rolled her eyes and walked around the soft creaking of the floor echoing in the dusty treehouse she glances around she knows she seen this place before she though about it and then saw something that to anyone else would just be a table but Sally saw something familiar about it on the side was a stain lighter then the rest of the table Sally guessed that it was tea then she closed her eyes and thought were have _I seen it before? _Then the rest of her mind clicked

_The Picture! _Her mind head back to the photo her grandmother had showed her the table that her grandmother was sitting that had the same stain so that means that this was once the treehouse that her grandmother played in when she was a girl.

Sally had been so busy in thought that she did not hear the boy's had climb up into the treehouse so when Andrew came and places his hand on Sally's shoulder she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry Sally I did not mean to scare you hey.... Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea I am fine only that I think that....." Sally was cut off by a handful of laser shots from above

"Well who ever was here before forgot to turn off the defense system!" Richard yelled as the four kids ran

"Any ideas Andrew!" Hank called

"Yea do a Beta pattern to reach the main computer then shut down the system Go!"

With that the kids scattered doing a series of backflips and other graceful moves in patterns to reach the computer and Andrew quickly shut it down.

"That was a good defense system that could have blown us to bits if we had not done that right I wonder who once lived here?" Hank questioned

The heard someone clear his throat behind them and turned to see numbuh four standing watching them "That's easy one the people who live were..." he started

"Kids Next Door sector V" Sally finished for him

"She's right" a voice said and then a old dark skinned woman came out of the shadows looking over at kids smiling at Richard's surprised look.

"Yup 75 years ago as kids around your age we were sector V a group of kids set on keeping the world safe from adults" A old man with a heavy British accent stepped out glancing at the kids but Andrew mostly.

"We were sector V one of the best sectors that the KND ever had" A old man wearing what would have been a old fighter pilot uniform stepped forward smirking at Hank's look of shock

"What you mean in the past you guys were best friends and teammates and today us the grandkids are also?" Richard said a toner of confusion in his voice

"Yup" the last person said at last stepping out of the shadows grinning softly. She looked over a Sally

"And so it seems that its time that sector V is reborn" she says and before they can ask what that means they feel something cold and round being pressed into their hands. They gave them a funny look at the small object as the wiped the layers of dust that was on it they got the answer they had been looking for.

As Andrew wiped they last layer off his hands covered in dust he saw that the object gold and black with the words _Kid Next Door Operative Numbuh 1 of Sector V _written in the center. He glanced up his light blue eyes shocked

"You mean..." His voice trailed off softly they all nodded as the other finished and saw the words under theirs they held the same look.

"Yup"

"We are really..."

"Yea the new sector V"

The kids grins were ear to ear as the looked now at their new destiny after 75 years of despair there was going to be at last hope as a new sector V was formed together they will fight adults like their grandparents did 75 years ago. As they leave later that night all of them talking about them being the new sector V one of greatest kids next door sectors that ever was and how they could not believe that their grandparents were sector V.

"I still find in amazing that the grandkids of sector v became friends and never knew that they were once friends themselves" Andrew says

"I guess it was destiny" Sally says as she walks behind him 

"Yea Sally I guess it was I guess it was"

**The End**

* * *

Ok that's The End of this story sorry that it took so long to post I been so busy cruse you private school! Ok the kids are now sector v. this is not the end I have operation T.I.M.E the second part of the series coming out as soon as I can. And an ultra thank you to my reviewers I love you guys! -Glomps- 

Hikari-sama: Thanks I tried battle scenes and I suck at it oh well. I tried to add some stuff on numbuhs 3 and 4 I hope you liked it!

"


End file.
